


Oc Fluff and Angst Oneshots

by LonelyPastime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Anorexia, Body Horror, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Depression, Dog/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Movie Night, Original Character(s), Outer Space, Panic Attacks, Party, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Suspicious Red (Among Us), Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPastime/pseuds/LonelyPastime
Summary: Basically me trying to write one-shots for the first time, and testing out my creative writing. This is me experimenting with my ship’s dynamic as well as scenarios I’ve come up with. The ship consists of my character Luke and my friend’s character James. She gave me permission to write this about the two. This is a repost from my account on Wattpad btw.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> (This is a repost from my account on Wattpad) 
> 
> Hey! Welcome to my book! 
> 
> On this platform I'm gonna go by the name Pastime because that way no one I know can find me! :]]]] I go by a lot of different names so it just makes it easier for me to stay anonymous, if you know what I mean.
> 
> My updating schedule is going to be extremely sporadic, due to writers block and school, so I'm gonna apologize in advance if I fall off the face of the earth for a while. 
> 
> As I've said in the description, this is a book of one shots for my character Luke and my good friend's character James. This is my first time writing one shots so plz give me feedback on my writing, I would really appreciate it! These are kind of experiments to try out my creative writing skills and to test out our ship's dynamic, as we don't exactly have a canon storyline for them quite yet! And maybe in the future I'll take requests or suggestions, cuz I have no creativity, lol. Anyway on to meeting the characters!!!

My Character:

Name: Luke Jackson

Age: 20

Height: 5'7 (smol boi)

Personality: Witty, hyper, amiable, sociable, adventurous, loud, pretty innocent

Physical Description: Sandy blonde hair, forest green eyes, pale complexion, freckled cheeks, back and shoulders, slim but well built.

Likes: Sleeping, cuddles, roller coasters, ice cream, parties, shopping, video games, reading, stealing James' beanie 

Dislikes: Coffee, cramped spaces, feeling vulnerable, school, being called short

Job/Major: Lifeguards during the summer and is a part time Twitch streamer, majoring in Computer Science

Sexuality: Bi

My Friend's character:

Name: James Smith 

Age: 21

Height: 6'2 (tall boi)

Personality: Quite, reserved, sarcastic, antisocial, patient, blunt, dirty minded

Physical Description: Mocha brown hair (almost always seen wearing a beanie), sea foam blue eyes, tanned skin, muscular build

Likes: Jelly sandwiches, reality tv, kisses, "fun time", black coffee, staying home, movie nights, teasing Luke about his height

Dislikes: Large social gatherings, meeting new people, work, being forced to do something 

Job/Major: Mechanical Engineer 

Sexuality: Bi

Some side characters we have are 

Mine: Jay, Conrad, June

Friend's: Koko, Lucio, Minji, Neo, Alex

These characters are mostly fill in characters for plot purposes so I won't really be going into depth about them unless I change my mind and decide to write about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway that's the basics, I felt like a little background information was needed. I always feel weird writing character descriptions that include likes and dislikes, it feels cringy. I prefer to let the story convey them. If you have any questions about them feel free to ask me and I'll add it! Its my first book so I don't really know how these things all work. :)


	2. Claustrophobic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is claustrophobic, 7 minutes in heaven dare goes weeeeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Slight alcohol mention, mention of throwing up, and slight panic attack

Loud obnoxious party music blared from speakers scattered around the house, as large crowds of people mingled in between rooms. LED lights flickered and glowed an assortment of colors adding to the chaos of the building. 

Most people present were either drunk out of their minds or on their way to getting hammered. Blurry figures drunkenly danced and sang along off-key to the music as they stumbled about the living room, while others sat idly on the side chatting. 

Couples could be seen pressed up against each other in their own little world as they mushed faces. The party was in full swing.

James stood quietly in the corner of the kitchen area grasping a red cup firmly in his left hand. He wasn't completely drunk but he had drank enough to feel a small buzz. 

He didn't even want to be here in the first place. Stupid Luke and his God damn puppy eyes. 

Despite James repeatedly displaying his clear distaste for large social gatherings, Luke had, by some miracle, managed to drag his ass all the way to the party, promising that he would show him a "good time", and James had yet to see the fun in this monstrosity that was dubbed a party.

Luke was the extrovert of the pair. He loved to socialize and attend wild parties, like this one, and would always end up dragging James around with him. He was very witty and always had this stupid grin on his face. Something James could only describe as the absolute epitome of adorable and pain in the ass. 

He was the definition of the life of the party, while James on the other hand, was the exact opposite.

James was the gentle giant. He was quiet and reserved compared to his very sociable lover. He didn't enjoy socializing with strangers and preferred to hang out with a small group of close friends. James was often times quite stubborn when it came to trying new things outside of his comfort zone, but that's where Luke came in. He always knew how to twist his arm, and the puppy dog eyes made it even harder to refuse.

Speaking of his hyper boyfriend, somewhere along the line he had lost the small boy among the sea of chaos, leaving him to awkwardly meander around the large house by himself. He wandered aimlessly for a while looking for any sign of Luke.

Carefully stepping over passed out bodies, peaking into bathrooms with people hunched over toilets spilling their guts, and pushing past wasted couples having steamy makeout sessions only reminded him of his resentment towards his green eyed partner at the moment.

He was most certainly not having a "good time". If anything, this whole experience was a nightmare. He was for sure going to give Luke and earful when they finally got home.

While in search of the feisty blonde, James had acquired himself something to drink and eventually gave up looking in favor of hiding in the kitchen with his generic red cup, which lead to where he was now.

He was so enveloped in his in his thoughts that he neglected to notice a body approaching him.

"Hey dude, you enjoying the party?" the figure spoke placing a playful hand on James' shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts.

James looked up to see his good friend Lucio. Finally a familiar face. 

Lucio was slightly shorter than him and had a decently muscular build. His eyes were a light navy color with golden flecks circling his irises. They reminded James of a shimmering sunset reflecting off dark ocean waters in the summertime. He had a defined jawline as well as a head of thick raven locks that framed his face, complementing his pale skin tone.

James felt a little bit of tension slide off his shoulders as he warmed up to the presence of his chill college buddy. 

"It's great, I'm just having So much fun right now" James grumbled out sarcastically dragging out the o, and rolling his eyes. A small smirk creeping onto his face. The ravenette let out a wheeze, nudging James in the side with his elbow. "Lighten up there chief its not the end of the world, besides we all know my parties are the best!" Lucio spoke nonchalantly, as if it were some indisputable fact. 

"Debatable" the taller retorted watching smugly as Lucio put a hand over his heart and looked over at him with a face of mock hurt. "Ouch, my feelings. Luke said u were a party pooper but I didn't think you were this bad." Feigning surprise, Lucio crossed his arms leaning them on the kitchen island coolly.

"I wouldn't be at this stupid party if it weren't for my dumb ass boyfriend. Do you know where he is? Cuz I'm just about ready to whoop his ass for leaving me alone this long." James frowned, dumping the remaining contents of his cup into the sink, he didn't feel like drinking anymore.

"Oooooo he's in for it now". Lucio started to make his way out towards the enclosed patio, motioning for James to follow suite. "We're all hanging out back, you're invited to come if you want. I'm pretty sure your little blondie would be happy to have your company." He shot James a suggestive look before disappearing through the doorway.

He rolled his eyes before walking after Lucio out the door, mumbling something about how his parties always sucked because he was such a flirt.

The two made their way out onto Lucio's patio to find their group of friends chatting away with each other. The mood was completely different from the vibe inside, it was chill and quiet. Just the way James liked it. 

They were all sitting in groups. Jay was trying to get a kiss out of a slightly tipsy Neo, failing miserably might I add. Koko was sat criss cross next to a confused looking Conrad as they both listened to something Minji was saying, while she made vague hand gestures to help prove her point. On the other side of the small patio sat a sober Luke and Alex dying over something playing on Alex's phone.

They both clutched their stomachs laughing together, Luke doubling over onto the ground due to the fact that he couldn't stop. Lucio went to join Koko in her conversation with the other two and James made his way towards his boy stopping right next to him, and looking down at his flushed freckled cheeks. Luke peeked his eyes open, once he stopped laughing, staring up at the intimidating brunette towering over him.

"Oh hey, there you are", he breathed out, sitting up. "What do you mean 'there you are'? You're the one who abandoned me midget!" James grunted taking a seat next to him on the floor.

"I'm sorry babe, I got excited and figured you'd find us out here eventually". The younger placed an apologetic peck on James' right cheek. "Whatever" James hummed, just content to be reunited with the annoying blonde.

"Alright now that everybody's here lets play truth or dare!" Minji announced scooting to her place in the circle, her ponytails bouncing on her shoulders lightly. Everyone else shuffled into their respective spots waiting in anticipation to start.

"Wait a second, who said I was playing???" James said raising his voice a bit.

Luke turned to give him a stern look that said 'if you don't play I swear to God, you will never hear the end of it'. 

To avoid Luke's whining and nagging, James gave in. "Fine I'll play" he sighed defeated watching as Luke pumped his fist in the air with a quiet 'yes!'.

"Alright I'll go first!" Koko piped up tucking her long dark chocolate hair behind her ear, scanning the circle for her first victim. Her sparkling magenta eyes landing on Neo, who was busy fidgeting with his rings, clearly out of it due to the alcohol.

"Hmmm, Neo! Truth or Dare?" 

Neo flinched slightly, coming back to reality to process the question. "Uhm, Truth" he responded almost immediately. "Do you love Jay's hugs?" Koko smiled watching shades of pink blossom across Neo's face. "No" he answered in a small voice, but after looking next to him to see a disappointed Jay, he quickly changed his answer to 'yes' before burying his face into Jay's shoulder. The hazel eyed boy made a gentle cooing noise, running his hand gently through Neo's curly tufts of hair. 

"That was such a lame question!" Lucio said jokingly, poking Koko's cheek, with a grin. "Well then I'd like to see you come up with a better one" She huffed a little flustered.

The game went by pretty smoothly with some cute dares like Luke having to sit in James' lap for the rest of the game, not that either of them were complaining, Koko and Lucio Playing the 'Pocky Game', which ended in a bright red Koko and a satisfied Lucio, and some funny ones like Neo and Jay switching outfits, Conrad singing "I Will Always Love You" while being recorded, Minji being forced to find a random person inside and hug them without context, and Alex getting a mustache drawn on her face in pen. Lets just say she pulled it off pretty well.

"Ok ok, Alex show me your browser history!" Jay chuckled. Alex handed over her phone with a smug look on her face. "You won't find anything, I have nothing to hide!" she stated confidently, crossing her arms, until Jay started having a laughing fit. "Oh really?" 

A mortified expression made it to her face when Jay turned the phone around to show My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic episodes. "I-I can explain guys!" Alex tried but hung her head in defeat, pulling her hat down to cover her face, while the rest of the group exploded with laughter. 

"And this is why your so single" Conrad giggled. "Shaddup!" She shouted smacking his shoulder fuming.

After recovering from her embarrassment, Alex grinned deviously over to where Luke was situated happily in Jame's lap. 

"James, Truth or Dare?" she asked trying her best not to snicker. "Dare" said boy replied, seemingly unfazed by her wicked grin.

"I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Luke!"

"I'll show you guys to a closet" Lucio stood up and brushing off his jeans. 

Luke begrudgingly got up from James' lap allowing him to stand and fix his beanie, both following Lucio back into the discord filled house. 

Once inside the duo followed Lucio down the hallway to stop in front of a rather small closet.

"All the other ones are 'occupied' if you know what I mean. It's a bit cramped but it'll work" Lucio told them wiggling his eyebrows, gesturing towards the closet door. James walked in first missing the horrified expression on Luke's face going after him into the cramped space. 

As soon as they were both inside, Lucio closed the door locking it, sealing the couple in an inky black darkness. They could hear a faint 'Have fun' as Lucio's footsteps faded away from the door.

Luke swallowed thickly realizing how cramped it actually was in the closet. He did not like this. Not one bit.

He could feel his lungs start to tighten, panic beginning to set in. 'Its fine, this is fine, I'm ok' he mumbled quietly to himself like a mantra, tears threatening to fall. At this point he had forgotten the whole reason he had entered this hell in the first place, and failed to notice a concerned brunette glancing at him through the darkness.

James could tell something was off as soon as Lucio shut the door. Call it 'special boyfriend senses' if you will. He wasn't quite sure what was up until he heard the smaller's shallow breathing and the quiet mumbling.

He carefully shifted towards where Luke was curled up hearing him flinch as he did so. He reached out his hand gently grasping Luke's arm. "Luke are you ok?" He asked worry evident in his voice. Luke sniffed and replied with a shaky 'yes', but James was not convinced due to the small voice crack at the end. 

Not a second later as if a dam broke, a choked sob spilled from Luke's lips as he whispered a 'no' into his hands, tears cascading down his face. "Oh baby" James whispered, now realizing what was going on. He pulled Luke into a tight hug cradling him as he cried and hiccuped into his shoulder. He rocked them back and fourth hushing him and muttering sweet nothings into his ear.

"Baby why didn't you say anything?" James questioned softly petting Luke's hair and rubbing circles into his back soothingly. "D-didn't wanna be a pussy-", Luke managed to heave out in between labored breathes. James cupped the blonde's face placing a chaste kiss to the corners of each of is his eyes, wiping away his tears. "You can't control how you feel darling, I'm sure everyone would've understood".

James could feel Luke's breathing begin to even out, the tears having long stopped. Luke let out a soft hum, sinking further in to Jame's protective chest.

Here in James' arms he felt all his troubles melt away, he felt safe and warm.

They stayed like that for the rest of the time in the closet. Wrapped up in each other's arms. Before they knew it a click sounded and they were blinded by light and a smirking Lucio.

"Times up Love birds, time to get out" he declared teasingly. To James' dismay, the couple slowly peeled apart from each other and exited the closet, Luke releasing a deep sigh of relief, beyond happy to be out. He sped on ahead to the rest of the group while Lucio and James trailed behind slowly.

"So, did you get some???" Lucio bumped James with his elbow, making a dumb face. James just sighed. "No, Luke's Claustrophobic idiot" he told him, lightly smacking Lucio upside the head, walking back out onto the patio to join the others.

"OW- what the heck????!?!?!" Lucio stood in the hallway irritated for a second but calmed once James' words registered in his mind "Oh..".

The rest of the night went by pretty fast and soon it came time for everyone to head home. The group said their goodbyes, and promised to come help clean Lucio's house the next day.

James and Luke walked home together hand in hand. By the time they got to their front door it was around 2 am, and they were both extremely exhausted.

Not even caring to brush his teeth or change into pajamas, Luke collapsed onto his and James' shared bed burrowing under the soft duvet. He felt the bed dip as the taller silently slipped under the covers behind him, wrapping his strong arms around Luke's waist, pulling him close. 

He shifted around till he was facing James, staring lovingly into his light sea foam blue eyes. It was like gazing over waves crashing upon a shore, calm and serene, yet so fierce and powerful. A small smile graced the freckled boy's lips as he leaned in connecting his with James'. James melted into the kiss, accepting it gratefully. Their lips molded together perfectly and moved with each other in sync.

It was a sweet kiss, no fire to it, no sparks. Just love and appreciation for the other's existence.

After what felt like a minute, which in reality was only a mere few seconds, they parted. Luke pecked James's lips one last time before snuggling into his chest mumbling.

"I love you James"

"I love you too" James responded eyes fluttering closed, joining Luke in drifting off to the realm of dreams. Content with resting in each others embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: That was my first ever one shot! Hope it turned out alright. If you have any suggestions or ideas tell me, I'd love to hear em. <3


	3. Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of nowhere I was literally struck with the motivation to write this one. Its pretty long but I'm proud of it. I wrote it a little differently than Claustrophobic. Anyways hope you all like it.
> 
> WARNING: character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Talk of blood, death, body horror, slight gore, and angst
> 
> Don't like don't read. If you are sensitive to these topics please skip to the next chapter. If not, please continue on!

The sound of footsteps thumping along the metal corridor could be heard from where James had situated himself in electrical. The strides sounded long and confident as their owner moved swiftly down the ominous passageway. Each step echoing louder, indicating that someone was getting closer.

Great. Just great. James thought begrudgingly while he tried to finish his tasks as quickly as possible and get the hell out. He didn't want to be stuck in this mantrap and become the first to fall victim to an imposter. Everyone knew that going to electrical alone was a death sentence.

Despite the risks James went anyway, and here he was proposedly seconds away from his impending doom. Or so he thought.

A bright red helmet stuck itself past the doorway curiously peering inside the dimly lit space of electrical, gaze landing on James huddled in the corner fumbling with multicolored wires.

James ignored the new presence hoping it was just another crewmate and that they would continue on with their business. To his dismay he felt a delicate gloved hand tap his shoulder, sending adrenaline barreling through his veins. He turned acknowledging the others presence and taking in the features that stood out through the clear visor of their helmet.

It was the red crewmate.

Red was rather small compared to James and had a lean stature. James moved his gaze to lock with the other crewmate's seeing clear forest green eyes shining mischievously back at him. He also noted the constellations of multiple freckles dotting Red's pale complexion. Sandy blonde hair stood spiked slightly in the front with a crew cut on the sides and seemingly the back as well. If James was anywhere else but here, he would have thought Red to be rather cute.

They gazed at one another silently for a moment, taking in each other's features. The silence was broken when Red raised his hand in a slight greeting.

"Hi! You're the first person I've seen since we all split ways to do our tasks!"

He spoke cheerily.

"I was starting to get nervous, ya know bein alone and all." Red gestured around him as if to prove his point.

James replied with a dismissive "hmm" turning back to the task in front of him.

Red moved to stand next to James clasping his hands behind his back and rocking on the balls of his feet. "Not much of a talker, ey? That's alright, I like quiet people.... they don't fight back." This caused James to whip around to face Red once again, searching for any hint in his expression that he might be joking.

With a close eyed smile Red quickly moved to reassure James. "I'm just kidding, I'm kidding. Sorry......I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought it was a little tense in here."

"I forget that not everyone has dark humor." Red admitted bashfully going to scratch at the back of his neck despite being confined in a space suit.

"It's fine" James replied once again returning to the mangled pile of wires in front of him letting out a huff.

Red leaned over James' shoulder, tilting his visor to the side watching James struggle with untangling a green and yellow wire. "Do you need any help with your task? I'm already done with mine so I can lend a hand!" Red shifted to sit on his knees waiting patiently next to the pile waiting for James' approval.

"Sure why not, I'm starting to get frustrated anyway." James confirmed thoughtfully, still keeping his guard up after the joke Red had cracked moments before.

Red grinned, joining James in finishing the task. After a minute with Red's help James was finally able to fix the electrical wires. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, finally relaxing a bit more in Red's presence.

They both stood up brushing off their suits, Red adjusting the goggles on his helmet and James making sure his hat was still seated comfortably over his own helmet.

He knew it was weird to wear a hat on top of a helmet, but how else was his individuality supposed to shine through when they all wore identical space suits. Aside from individual colors, James thought that just being blue was too simple for his liking. It also gave him comfort in having a hat in place of his beloved beanie, which he had forgotten to bring with him.

After double checking that he didn't have any more tasks in electrical James started to make his way towards the door cautiously, Red following behind him. Before he could say anything Red beat him to the punch.

"Hey do you mind if I tag along while you finish your tasks? I'm kinda lonely and figured maybe you could use some company as well!" Red shuffled closer to James, their shoulders almost touching. "Oh oh, and I can keep watch while you work so no imposters get you!" Red added when he saw a trace of hesitation on James face. James pondered it for a second mulling it over and weighing his options.

Red had claimed that he was done with his tasks and even helped James with his in electrical. If he were an imposter James would have been dead on the floor by now, given that electrical only had one door for entrance. Having someone as a lookout could also be quite beneficial, and Red appeared to be harmless. It would be kind of nice to have a companion while roaming the eerie hallways of the ship.

James turned to Red with a small smile mumbling a "sure why not" exiting into the hall. He heard Red make an excited cheering noise following him out the door.

He flinched when he felt Red's gloved hand grasp his own. His hand was small compared to James' strong sturdy ones.

James did not like touching, period. He only allowed minimal physical contact with close friends and loved ones. But despite his head screaming at him to rip his hand out of Red's grasp, James instead softly squeezed Red's palm. He lifted their conjoined hands calling attention to them. "Why?" He asked quizzically, continuing to the location of his next task.

"Well....cuz I thought since we're friends now.....I could hold your hand.....it makes me feel safe" Red responded looking at the floor with a slight pink dusting his cheeks behind the clear visor of his helmet.

"Oh ok" James accepted the answer.

"What's your name by the way? I'm Luke, I don't think I introduced myself earlier." Red, now known as Luke questioned.

"James."

"Well nice to 'officially' meet you James" Luke giggled playfully making air quotes with his hand that wasn't holding James'.

"Nice to meet you too" James hummed back.

====================================================================

James and Luke made their way around the ship all the while holding hands. Luke would watch the doors when James focused on his tasks and would happily follow him around the rooms that were deemed safe enough. He reminded James of a puppy dog. Sticking by his side and beaming while he watched, overly fascinated by James' tasks.

When they arrived at reactor for James' next task they ran into two more crewmates, Purple and Green.

Green seemed to be focusing on his task while Purple stood over his shoulder, watching him with a predatory gaze. Before James could step through the door he watched in horror as purple slipped out a gun from her pocket and shooting Green in the back of the head.

James gasped, drawing Purple's attention from the lifeless corpse at her feet. She turned malicious intent in her eyes.

She had been caught in the act.

James went to run and report the body since purple could not kill him before her kill cool down was up, but suddenly Luke grabbed him and held him back. He was about to question him, when his new short friend jumped boldly in front of him, separating James and Purple.

"What are you doing!?!?" James barked, "You'll get yourself killed!!!"

What he didn't expect was for Luke to ignore him, let alone start snarling at the imposter.

A low growling could be heard coming from Purple, her eyes narrowing as she stepped forward, matching Luke's intense stare.

"Well well well, lookie who decided to show up! Waddaya think of my handy work?" Purple greated, sidestepping and gesturing to her masterpiece, a gut wrenching smile spread maniacally across her face.

Luke scoffed stepping closer to her. "Not good enough if we caught you" Luke commented with a pointed look.

While this little encounter took place James stood paralyzed. He was so confused. Why was Luke talking to the imposter instead of reporting the body and getting her voted off? Why was he not afraid for his life right now?? Why did they speak as if they knew each other???

Nothing came to mind, his feet standing frozen in his spot, legs numb and heavy as concrete. He couldn't even bring himself to interrupt and accuse Purple due to his throat feeling like sandpaper and his words dying on his tongue. He could only watch bewildered by the interaction between the two smaller individuals in front of him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Purple pointed the butt of her gun towards him. "This your kill?" She asked delightedly, giggling when James' face went pale.

"No, he's my friend and if you lay your grubby hands on him or do so much as aim your weapons anywhere near his body, I will slaughter you." Luke threatened ferociously.

At first James didn't get it but when it finally clicked it sent his head spiraling.

How could he be an imposter?!? Luke was so friendly and sweet. He helped James with his tasks and could have easily killed him on the spot. Why did he spare him? Was their time spent bonding together on the ship all a lie? No matter which way James thought about it he couldn't come up with a reason as to why Luke was protecting him, when his objective was clearly supposed to be killing off all the crewmates.

"Awww does Lukey have a boyfriend? You seem to have grown awfully attached to this one, I've been watching you two on cams. How disgustingly adorable." Purple droned sarcastically making a gagging noise.

"Don't test me June I swear to whatever you believe in, I will report this body and throw you off this goddamn ship. I don't need you to finish the job." Luke threw back, his stare unwavering.

Before June had a chance to give Luke a snarky response the three were interrupted by Yellow walking in. When she caught sight of the body at June's feet she went to scream. Before any sound could escape her lips she was impaled in the chest by a thin appendage.

Yellow crumpled to the ground, blood gurgling from her mouth as the appendage ripped itself from where it had buried itself snuggly in her chest. Leaving a gaping hole where her heart was.

James was mortified, anymore gore and he would have passed out. It was all too much.

His eyes followed the appendage hovering over Yellow's now lifeless body, his sight finally coming to rest on the horrific sight in front of him. There Luke stood helmet off with his torso torn wide open to reveal a large mouth filled with razor sharp teeth lining the inside. The appendage was connected to the middle of the diagonal mouth and James watched it retreat into the mouth blood still trailing from the tip. The mouth closed seemingly stitching Luke's body back together. His suit wasn't even ripped. It was if the mouth had never even emerged. If James wasn't so aware of his current situation he would've thought that he dreamt it.

James felt sick collapsing and scooting as far away from the two as possible, backing himself into the wall.

The two imposters shifted their attention back to him. He now realized that they both had taken their helmets off and that Luke was even cuter than he thought. But now after everything he had seen, James didn't think he could ever feel the same way as he did before about his cheery companion.

June pressed something on her arm and immediately the door to reactor slammed shut. She then pointed her gun at James threateningly. "Don't even think about reporting them" She hissed.

Luke quickly grabbed her arm that was gripping the gun, shoving it to the side. "What did I say about the gun?!" He seethed through gritted teeth.

"Fine, Fine, but he's a witness. What are you going to do with him?!?! How do you know he won't tattle if we let him go?!" June accused waving her hands.

"He won't if he knows what's good for him and his chances of survival" Luke noted bitterly moving his eyes to stare solemnly at James' figure pressed up against the wall.

Luke walked over to James, placing his helmet back on. He rested his hand gently on James shoulder. "Come, we're getting out of here." He commanded in a soft tone offering his hand to James.

James had absolutely no choice in the matter. He was stuck in a room with two imposters who could easily kill him before he even tried to report the bodies. So despite his entire body screaming no James hesitantly took Luke's hand rising to his feet.

Luke squeezed his hand slightly pulling James towards where June was opening a vent, helmet seated snuggly back on her head. "Keep the doors closed until we're out of range so we don't get caught again." She suggested hopping into the vent.

Luke followed June swiftly, dragging James into the vents with him.

James didn't realize how large and complicated the vent system was. He knew there were vents scattered around the ship, and that crewmates weren't allowed to enter them, but he never knew they were this advanced. They had access to practically every room and hallway.

It sent chills through James' entire being to learn how the imposters crept around silently murdering unsuspecting crew mates left alone. He still didn't understand why Luke kept him alive. It didn't make sense.

The three soon emerged in navigation once they confirmed that the coast was clear. But before they could even exit into the hallway they were all suddenly teleported to cafeteria.

They all stood around the meeting table for the first time since they got here. All of the crewmates present except for green, yellow, and orange. Someone must have found the bodies.

"Holy shit the imposters have been busy!" Cyan gasped looking down at the screen that displayed who was still alive.

"Who reported and where?" June asked in a concerned tone, though James and Luke knew otherwise.

Pink raised her hand to speak. "I was doing my task in upper engine and decided to check cams on my way to electrical. The door to reactor was closed so I thought it was kind of suspicious. When it opened I found Green and Yellow dead inside. Green had a gunshot through his head and yellow looked like she got impaled." Pink shuddered remembering the bloody mess.

"Must have been a double kill, and the imposters closed the doors to buy time and get away." Black concluded crossing her arms. "Where was everyone before pink reported?"

"I was with Blue and Purple in navigation doing wires." Luke spoke first. He was still holding James' hand in a firm grip glancing at him for any sign of tattling. James was still afraid for what the two could do to him if he snitched so he just nodded compliantly while June hummed in confirmation.

"I started with Orange and Cyan for card swipe in admin but then we all split ways in storage." White spoke nervously fidgeting with his hands.

"Ok and I was in weapons. Orange is also dead so one of you could be an imposter." Black declared pointing at Cyan and White.

I stayed by myself in storage for the garbage shoot while Orange and White were heading to communications. So I'm pretty sure it's White, and look he's been fidgeting this entire time!" Cyan exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at White.

"Yeah but we split ways because I had to go to O2!" White defended throwing his hands up.

"Sus" Cyan spat back mockingly.

===============================================================

After a little deliberation, the vote for throwing White off was almost unanimous with White spitefully voting for Cyan.

White stood with his hands at his sides in defeat. As he was ushered into the airlock he muttered "You all have made an enormous mistake" before being sucked into the black depths of space.

Once White was ejected a message glowed on everyone's screens. "White was not the imposter"

Everyone stood silent in shock, or at least what could be perceived as shock. Behind her visor June was smirking in triumph. Black glared at Cyan. There was nothing she could do at the moment to accuse him since the meeting was over. She would have to bring it up at the next meeting. She pulled pink along with her to electrical not trusting Cyan enough to stay with him.

June parted ways with the group going her own way while Luke dragged James to comunications since it was rather secluded. Once the two were alone James ripped his hand from Luke's warm one. He turned to Luke, a look of anger and betrayal evident on his features. Right then and there Luke decided he liked James' smile way more.

"WHY?!? WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" James exploded, his breathing rapid and unsteady. The hurt and confusion in his eyes sending a pang of guilt through Luke's nonexistent heart.

"WHY DID YOU SPARE ME, OF ALL PEOPLE WHY ME!??" tears were threatening to fall down James' cheeks at this point as Luke just stared blankly back at him. He knew he shouldn't blow up at the person who could kill him in seconds flat but he was so confused and his emotions were a mess. "YOU'RE A MONSTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME LIKE THAT AND TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!"

He stopped shouting, watching exasperatedly to see if he got a reaction, a facial expression, anything to indicate that maybe, just maybe, Luke felt bad for his actions. To his utter disappointment all he got were glassy forest green eyes staring emotionlessly at him.

He signed turning away from Luke holding his helmet clad head in his hands. He couldn't look at him. He didn't want to look at him.

James flinched when he felt self conscious arms snake around his torso, a small body pressing against his back, hugging from behind. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was, and what he hated the most was how he enjoyed the warmth of Luke's presence behind him.

"I'm sorry...." Luke whispered into James' back.

James went to retort but Luke cut him off. "I know that doesn't excuse that I killed someone and defended my partner.......but I really didn't want it to come to that. We just walked in there at the wrong time."

"I was never planning on killing you. I wasn't even going to tell you I was an imposter." Luke admitted.

" I just wanted to stay with you and protect you from June. I've been on many ships before this one but I've never taken a liking to any crewmates. I was just there to do my job, I didn't care about anything else."

"But when I met you....I don't know...I just.....felt different. Like I wanted to get to know you and maybe befriend you.....make you mine." Luke pressed his helmet deeper into James' back and hugged him a little tighter. "I like you a lot....." Luke squeaked.

James was taken aback. He definitely did not expect to win the affections of someone on this mission, let alone the affections of an imposter.

A cute one at that.

He was still mildly disturbed from all he had witnessed but the sincereness and affection in Luke's voice made him consider keeping him around.

James was torn. He literally watched Luke take out Yellow in cold blood, and was held at gunpoint to prevent him from running and reporting them. But then again it was June who started this whole mess, and having an imposter boyfriend could be useful. Luke could protect him and keep him safe from other imposters during missions, and he could have someone by his side who he could trust. Maybe.

James shuffled around in Luke's arms so that they were now facing each other. He leaned against the wall hugging Luke back, resting his chin on top of Luke's helmet.

"I guess we can maybe try something." James caved giving Luke a reassuring squeeze. "Just don't do the freaky mouth thing around me, it makes me queasy."

Luke giggled pulling away and looking up at James through his visor. He quickly pulled off his helmet pecking the glass of James' before swiftly placing it back on his head. "I know you can't take your helmet off here so that's the closest thing to a kiss. Luke smiled a goofy glint on his eye.

James chuckled. "Alright go make an appearance by Black and Pink so we can make sure they don't suspect you. Black already thinks Cyan is sus, so prove your innocence." James winked. "I have my last task in storage, I'll meet you back at the Cafeteria."

Luke nodded and gripped James' hand one more time before disappearing down the dimly lit hallway.

As soon as the sound of Luke's footsteps faded into the silent buzz of the coms, the lights shut down shrouding James and the rest of the ship in darkness. James' head spun towards the sound of slow deliberate steps. "Luke?" James questioned nervously.

Out of the shadows skulked June holding her gun, aimed right at James' chest. "Don't move" she commanded coldly. Stepping closer to James. She suddenly moved her gun and fired two shots. One landing in James' arm and the other nestling itself in his right arm. He fell on his butt clutching his arm with his other one. He looked up at June inching closer watching her pull out a knife.

"W-why?!?" James struggled to get out through labored breath and winces of pain. A searing sharpness flowed through his bloodstream making his head cloudy with all the blood loss.

"You made him go soft."

"You distracted him from his job"

"He used to be one of the highest ranked imposters and look what you've reduced him to.! A sappy lovebird. Disgusting." June roared plunging her knife into Jame's shoulder smiling psychotically, seeing James writhe in agony underneath her. She harshly ripped the knife back out, blood seeping out of the puncture wound soaking James' suit in a deep crimson.

"Pathetic. I should have killed you from the start." She took a look at her masterpiece one last time placing an oddly gentle palm over James' Heart, knife moving closer.

"Goodnight sweetheart" he heard her say in a sickeningly sweet voice.

He screamed feeling the knife pierce his neck. World going dark as he felt life slowly slipping from him. 'Sorry Luke, I didn't even get to say goodbye'

================================================================

Soon after James' death an entourage of Luke, Pink, Black and Cyan passed communication seeing a path of bloody footsteps trailing out of the room. Luke was the first to step in gasping when he saw James' massacred body laying in a pool of blood. He immediately ran over to James grasping his hand not caring about the liquid that soaked his suit.

"James!? Jame?! Wake up! Please.....JAMES.......please.....don't go....." Luke sobbed, clutching James' cold hand into his chest, tears rolling down his face and making his helmet foggy.

"It's Purple, It HAS to be. We were all together except her and Blue." Luke called to the other three in the room, a deep vengeance in his voice. Eyes no longer a bright forest green but a dark tar-like hazel.

The other three nodded as they once again found themselves in the cafeteria with their voting tabs open.

"Guys what's going on?! Where was the body?" June asked, perplexed.

"Don't give us that. We know it was you, don't play dumb." Luke was beyond furious. The sheer hatred radiated off of him was enough to make the other's stand back and vote the way Luke wanted too intimidated to step in or comment. There wasn't even a discussion. Almost instantaneously Purple was voted off. As Luke was escorting her to the airlock she turned to him and whispered, "You traitor", and with that, June was handed over to the endless depths of space.

A sigh of relief washed over the final three when the message "Purple was an imposter" appeared. Pink cheered in triumph.

With James gone, Luke resumed his primary objective.

Kill everyone.

With cunning words and a deceitful loyalness he managed to get the other three to split up. Deciding to pull off a vent kill. He waited till Pink and Black were on the same side of the ship while Cyan was somewhere on the opposite. He stalked down the hall to medbay unbeknownst to Pink who was inside. Luke appeared in the doorway grabbing Pink's attention. "Oh hi Red! Wanna watch me scan so I have an alibi?" She smiled warmly. Luke nodded stepping over to the base of the scanner eyeing the lights that moved up and down Pink's body slowly. He looked into Pink's eyes, apologizing grimly before her head was rolling on the floor, detached from her shoulders.

Luke slipped back into the vents getting as far away from the left side of the ship as possible. He emerged in admin moving to O2 pretending to do a task. He soon found himself back in the cafeteria seeing Black in hysterics. "Pink's dead" she shouted even though it was quite obvious. She pointed an accusing finger into Cyan's chest. "It was you I just know it" she hissed.

"I knew you were suspicious the minute Orange was dead and White wasn't an imposter. We should have voted you off instead."

Cyan pushed her finger away motioning to Luke. "How do you know it's not him?!? He's here too!" Cyan defended.

"You saw his reaction to James' death, he wouldn't react like that if he was an imposter, and he also voted Purple off without hesitation, an imposter wouldn't rat out their partner. It has to be you." Black declared. "Red vote with me, it's Cyan." She turned to him, a look of determination in her eyes.

"I'm innocent!!!" Cyan pleaded, but Luke voted and pressed the eject button launching Cyan off the ship. "Bye Cyan" he sighed.

"Wooo omg we actually survived Red!" Black cheered holding a hand up for a high five. Her face dropped when she saw that he had taken off his helmet. "Red?" She asked but immediately regretted it when the message "Cyan was not the imposter" appeared in red across her screen. She looked up, eyes widening. Luke was no longer Luke. His body was deformed, a fang filled mouth ripping diagonally across his body, blood dripping from the sides. His true form. An imposter. "Sorry......." he mumbled before he sank a spike like appendage into her throat.

==============================================================

Despite completing his mission Luke felt empty fulfillment. There was no satisfaction unlike his previous missions. No gratification. He was missing James' company increasingly. Missing his warm hand and strong embrace.

He ambled his way back to communications once again taking in the sight of James' lifeless form. He removed James' helmet holding his face gently, taking in his facial features up close. He looked at peace at least. Luke felt an overwhelming sadness as he rubbed James' cheeks with his thumbs. Something he had never felt before. James' really had that effect on him. He placed a chaste kiss to James' chapped lips scooting over to sit next to the corpse, ignoring the crimson that smeared across his suit. He didn't care. "Mine."

He grabbed James' hand that was closest to him intertwining their fingers. It was ice cold. Luke rested his head against James' shoulder closing his eyes and whispering. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you......"

James hovered over the scene splayed out in front of him. He wished he could hold and comfort Luke but wasn't allowed to in his new state of existence. So he settled for the next best thing. He placed his transparent hand into Luke's "holding" it tight, watching Luke's chest rise and fall.

Maybe in another life they could live together and get their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! My first time writing angst and death. How did I do? Tell me in the comments what you thought. Also I'm really lacking creativity as of late so suggestions are gratefully appreciated. See you in the next one :)


	4. Stubborn Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickfic cuz I’m a sucker for it :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey I'm back. I started this one a while ago but kinda ran out of steam halfway and got a bit lazy on the second half, I apologize in advance. 
> 
> TW: Puking

The atmosphere of the living room was serene as James sat contently on the couch. Luke cuddled up against his side, fighting sleep and ultimately losing. A rather cute sight, particularly one of James' favorites. The movie they had been watching long forgotten, while the two lovebirds basked in each other's presence.

James' fingers carded gently through the strands of Luke's sandy blonde hair absentmindedly, listening to the drone of the tv before ultimately deciding to shut it off. The room was thrown into darkness, the familiar glow of the screen disappearing in an instant with the press of a button.

With strong arms James effortlessly scooped up Luke, careful to not wake his sleepy angel. He moved leisurely up the stairs to the second floor where their bedrooms were located. No particular rush compelling him to get there quickly.

Most would find having separate bedrooms to be rather odd due to the fact that they were dating and shared almost all of their belongings. Yes, even underwear, in the most dire of circumstances.

Their reasoning behind having separate rooms was based on the notion that in the event of a fight or if they ever needed a place to go where the other wasn't, they would have their own rooms. It was also rather convenient for when Luke needed to stream without disturbing James, or if the brunette needed to catch up on work for his job.

It was also better because they had their own wardrobes and got to decorate their rooms as they saw fit, seeing as the two differed immensely when it came to decor choices.

James' had the honor of getting the master bedroom, which was more spacious and even had its own bathroom. He decorated it to have more of a modern ornate style.

The floor was lined with dark hardwood flooring and was furnished with spruce furniture.

His queen sized bed stuck out from the west wall which was further from the doorway. The high headboard consisted of flat wooden planks stacked horizontally, with a simple black, cursive J dangling above it.

Two nightstands were situated on either side of the bed each having cream colored table lamps with brass colored bases placed utop them, giving the bed a pleasant symmetrical look.

At the foot of the bed rested a dark oak chest with dull caramel colored cushions seated on top. James used the chest to stow away his extra blankets and pillows instead of stuffing them in the linen closet.

Opposite the bed stood a tall spruce dresser with a flat screen TV mounted above it. Perfect for binging Netflix in bed, and losing at Mario Kart to Luke. James's walk-in closet and full body length mirror were located to the left of the dresser.

Two windows were framed symmetrically on the north wall both adorned with off-white colored curtains with a bookcase placed strategically between them.

Finally the bathroom was located on the south wall further down from James' desk, which was up against the wall next to the doorway. It was rather obvious that James was better at interior decor compared to Luke, by far. He was way more calculated and organized, being an engineer and all.

Luke had picked the smaller of the two bedrooms seeing as he spent most of his time in James'.

The walls were painted royal blue with a few posters and shelves scattered about. He had a twin bed covered in messy grey sheets, pushed up against the wall with a white nightstand next to it, donning a simple lamp and a Star Wars themed alarm clock.

Sat in the corner was a dark grey bean bag chair, Luke had insisted on buying. Claiming that it was so squishy and that he just had to have it. James was against wasting money on it but eventually lost to Luke's whining and begging.

His desk was situated opposite his bed with his pc set up and mic mounted to it. The tangle of wires could only be considered a safety hazard, but Luke made it work. LED lights lined the junctions of the walls and a red lava lamp stood proud on his dresser.

Out of the two, Luke's room was always the messiest since he could never keep it clean for more than two days. Clothes could be seen strewn about, his bed was never made and there were empty water bottles and empty bowls left on his desk. He always just left it that way it was, seeing as efforts to clean it would be fruitless.

He liked hanging out in his room to play games and stream but at the end of the day Luke always preferred to take over James' because it was bigger and had more room for pillows to snuggle.

The tallest of the two made his way over to the side of the bed with an armful of freckled blondie, laying him carefully on the mattress. Despite James' best efforts to not disturb Luke's peaceful sleep, his eyes peeled open slowly, peering at James with a trace of annoyance on his face. He rolled towards James yawning and making grabby hands, reaching for his giant teddy bear of a boyfriend. James' smiled and rolled his eyes at Luke's childish behavior, sliding him over so he could slip in next to him.

James knew that under all that innocence and cuteness that Luke displayed, he was capable of getting real freaky and chaotic at times, and boy was James a sucker for it. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

Luke shuddered, burrowing deeper into James's side. The brunette's room was often colder than Luke's liking.

They occasionally fought over what temperature to set the thermostat but eventually agreed on a healthy medium. Cool enough for James and warm enough for Luke. Though Luke wasn't complaining. Being cold meant he got more warm hugs and reasons to cuddle.

Once James was settled in bed, he felt chilly arms wiggle their way around his torso.

He turned and wrapped his arms around Luke's smaller figure, hands resting firmly on his hips, stroking slow circles into the slightly protruding bones. Luke cuddled in more before dozing off completely, slight snores escaping past his lips.

===================================================

When Luke's eyes fluttered open he was met with a cold and empty bed.

To add insult to injury, Luke felt like he'd been hit by a bus. His head was pounding, throat dry and scratchy, nose stuffy, and his entire body felt like it was boiling, despite the fact that he was shivering.

With a great amount of effort Luke heaved himself out of bed, groaning when his muscles ached in protest. He haphazardly slipped on James' slippers and ambled out of the room towards the stairs.

After lots of struggling and close calls, Luke managed to stumble his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where James was humming a tune, ruminating over what to make for breakfast.

Upon hearing his small boyfriend shuffle into the room, James smiled and turned, only for his smile to dissipate once catching sight of his lover. Luke looked awful, and that was saying something, since James always thought his boy looked hot regardless.

His hair was tousled in every which way, eyes sullen with dark rings under them, and had a slight rose color residing on his freckled cheeks burning angrily on his nose.

Now Luke was always pale, but now he looked like he could lay down on pearly white bed sheets and disappear. Any trace of his typical vivacity gone.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Wow, you look like shit." James mused sarcastically, finally deciding on having a simple bowl of cereal.

"Gee thanks. I feel like someone put my brain through a blender, stuffed it back in my head, rolled me off several cliffs and punted my body into a volcano", Luke replied bitterly.

He moved sluggishly to sit at their kitchen island, placing his elbows on the cool granite surface and burying his face in his hands with an exasperated huff.

"That's a little excessive. I mean, if they really wanted to torture u, they should have just locked u in a box." James said playfully before Luke shot him an unamused glare, green orbs filled with resentment.

James chuckled, passing Luke a bowl of cereal, seating himself across from him.

"You sure you're not sick or something? Maybe you should call in sick and stay home today." James suggested, knowing all too well that Luke would try to leave regardless of his health.

"Nah I'm fine, I'll just take some painkillers and go. No sense in missing work over a little headache amiright?" Guess they'll just have to do it the hard way.....as always.

"Now why do I not feel convinced? You look like you're going to pass out any second." the brunette pointed out, concern lacing his voice.

"You worry too much babe, I'm fine." the small male sent James a weak smile, proceeding to promptly finish his bowl.

"What the heck, did you inhale that???"

"No gag reflex baby." Luke chimed as sassily as he could in his current state, discarding his empty bowl in the sink to be washed later.

"Oh really?" James questioned sardonically, shifting to tower over Luke. "Why don't we test that hmm?", he challenged, predatory blue eyes narrowing. His large hands rested on Luke's ass in a firm grip, expression morphing into a sultry smirk.

Luke immediately regretted his prior statement. A bright crimson crawling down his neck and up to his ears, pushing at James' chest, unable to get him to budge. Stupid sexy, dirty minded boyfriend.

"No no no no no. No. Not now, I have work and my body is seriously trying to kill me." Luke said, in a panic.

James released him with a snort, crossing his arms. "You're the one who said it, I took it as an invitation." James huffed matter-of-factly, teasing smirk still ever present on his face.

"But seriously are u sure u can go to work?" James asked again.

"Yeah yeah stop worrying, u have work today too right?" Luke waved a dismissive hand moving up the stairs towards his room.

James' gaze followed Luke's form as he traveled up the stairs shaking his head slightly. He soon followed, finishing his own cereal. Beginning his morning routine.

He was in the middle of pulling his work shirt over his damp, freshly showered head, when he heard the frantic patter of footsteps. Presumably heading towards the downstairs bathroom. He flinched slightly at the loud slam of the door echoing through their house.

Considering the state that his lover was in minutes ago James opted to swiftly follow the noise, arriving at the bathroom door. "Luke?", he questioned softly, pressing his palm against the door. When he received no response, he pushed the door open surprised that it wasn't locked. The sight he was greeted with inside was rather pathetic.

Luke was hunched over the toilet clenching the side of the seat, knuckles strained and turning white. His other arm cradling his head as tears slipping past his lashes, crawling down his cheeks. His face was blotchy and covered with beads of sweat as he dry heaved into the bowl. Not noticing James standing in the doorway, Luke lurched forward for a second time, hurling what remained of his breakfast into the toilet. A whimper escaping his throat as he panted hard, trying to regain his breathing. He visibly winced when James placed a tender hand on his back rubbing soothing circles to help calm the smaller down.

"Yeah, you're definitely not going to work today, you look like a corpse. Can you stand?" James pulled Luke to his feet, holding under his arms to keep him from toppling over, deducing that he probably couldn't stand on his own.

"Fuck....my head hurts so bad." Luke groaned, relying on James to keep him upright. The world spinning around him.

"Here, brush your teeth and we'll get you to bed." James stated, passing Luke a toothbrush.

With some difficulty Luke was able to brush his teeth, ridding his mouth of the putrid aftertaste that lingered after purging his stomach.

"But I still have wooooork....." Luke wined, while James carried him to his bed, wordlessly.

The brunette laid him down tucking him in, retrieving an extra blanket from the chest at the foot of the bed and swaddling Luke in it. "No you are forbidden from working like this, you can't even see straight. I'll go grab you some water and painkillers, I'll be right back." James told him, leaving no room for discussion as he stepped out of the room to fetch said items.

When he returned, Luke was no longer in bed and was standing by the mirror fully dressed, though rather disheveled, trying to pull on his shoes. The small blonde wobbled trying to see with his raging headache, and froze when he noticed that James had returned, looking like he had just been caught elbow deep in the cookie jar. He let out a sheepish 'hi' dropping the shoes that he had failed to put on.

James was not thrilled, placing the water and pills on the nightstand, stalking over towards Luke with a blank expression. Luke didn't know what was scarier, angry James or the neutral face of displeasure. He went limp when James grabbed him, letting himself be taken back to the bed.

"Take these," James commanded, holding out the water and pills for Luke to take.

Luke stared at his hands for a moment before grabbing the water and guzzling it down, completely ignoring the meds. He stole a glance at James hoping he could get away with it but he was met with a stern cyan gaze. James gave an unamused sigh, shaking his head. "Luke, I'm not playing this game, take the meds." The blonde huffed, closing his eyes. Freckled cheeks puffing out stubbornly as he turned his head to the side. Resembling a bratty toddler who didn't want to eat their vegetables at dinner. "Baby I know you don't like medicine but u gotta take it for your headache, c'mon please? For me?" James offered the pills again only for Luke to shake his head, wrinkle his nose and reject them.

"Ok, you asked for this." James grumbled moving to straddle Luke on the bed. He took a small sip of the water popping the pills into his mouth and pursing his lips.

Luke's eyes widened when James caressed his jaw tenderly, pulling him in for a kiss. He tried to push away but as soon as they connected, his arms went slack, all signs of resistance melting away. They moved their lips together sweetly before James bit Luke's lower lip asking permission for entrance. Luke whined. He knew what James was trying to do but still opened his mouth timidly, allowing James to transfer the pills into his mouth with a flick of his tongue.

They kissed a little longer before eventually Luke needed to swallow in order to breathe. The two boys pulled apart, Luke pouting and hitting James' chest.

"That was uncalled for."

"How else was I supposed to get you to take them????" James asked exasperatedly, throwing his arms up in defense.

"I dunno, just let me suffer through it???" Luke replied, falling back into the pillows.

"That's not an option and you know it." James fought back.

Luke hummed nasally, an idea popping into his migraine riddled head.

"Fine, fine, you win. I'll rest, but can you get me something to eat? My body kinda rejected my cereal...." Luke requested, oddly compliant in agreeing to stay in bed.

"Wait really?" James turned to look at him, somewhat shocked at how quickly Luke complied. It was never this easy to get him to take a day off and look after himself. "You're actually going to listen to me?" Luke nodded simply burrowing further into the sheets, his sickly complexion almost matching them in paleness. "Now go get me food I'm hungry" Luke demanded bratily.

"Of course your majesty" James teased, bowing mockingly. Luke just rolled his eyes and turned away. The taller chuckled softly, going to the kitchen to whip up something that wouldn't aggravate Luke's stomach again.

While prepping some soup James heard light footsteps move carefully down the stairs, slinking quickly towards the front door. Knowing exactly what Luke was up to, James swiftly followed the noise, catching Luke from behind before he could reach the door handle, slinging him over his shoulder with ease. Luke struggled in James' grip but not really getting anywhere due to him being weak from the cold. "No faaaaiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrr ur too strooooooooooooong" Luke croaked as he was dragged back to bed for the second time.

"Stay in the fucking bed or I'll have to tie you down" James growled, tossing Luke onto the bed.

"Kinky" Luke giggled before launching into a coughing fit, lungs feeling like fire.

James just huffed, leaving the room and locking the door, pulling out his phone and messaging both Luke's manager as well as his own.

James was rather well acquainted with his boyfriend's manager seeing as Luke pulled this type of stuff every time he got sick. They became good friends over the years and she had given him her number in case Luke ever tried to come to work when he seriously needed a break, so she could give him a day or two off. She also texted James whenever Luke "goofed off" during work. The "tattling" was always in a more joking manner but James took it seriously, and true to his word, he always knocked some sense into Luke. She didn't know exactly what methods he used, but whatever he did to Luke to get him to behave worked wonders, so she didn't ask questions.

James immediately unlocked the door when he heard a squeak and a grunt of frustration presumably from Luke. There Luke was with one of the windows wide open trying to remove the screening, wiping his runny nose with his sleeve sniffling.

James stomped over to Luke picking him up by the armpits and dragging him back to the bed all while Luke was whining 'noooooooooooooo'. He pushed Luke into the mattress towering over him. James' large hands held Luke's above his head, glaring down at him with a fiery gaze that screamed 'this is your last warning'. Luke gulped suddenly feeling small, the adrenaline wearing off and his short burst of energy crashing to a halt. All the prior pain and nausea catching up to him.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult? I have never seen anyone who actually enjoys going to work in my entire life. Most people would give anything to get a day off but you? No, I have to monitor you like a baby to make sure you don't leave the house and actually take care of yourself, because I know you'll go until you crash." James spoke, obviously annoyed but keeping anger from slipping into his tone. He knew more than anything that Luke did not take kindly to being yelled at.

"Now, you're going to stay in bed and rest, and you're gonna let me take care of you like the spoiled brat you are. Capiche?" James ordered moving off of Luke and letting him sit up. Luke nodded weakly, suddenly feeling worse from the strain of his shenanigans.

"I don't feel good Mr. Stark...." Luke giggled with a wince, closing his eyes and resting his head on James' shoulder.

James chuckled at the movie reference, placing a sympathetic hand on Luke's head. "And who's fault is that?" James grumbled. "I'm surprised you were able to get up so many times." he snorted, once again wrapping fuzzy blankets around Luke's body. Luke just huffed and let himself be manhandled.

"Tell you what. How about I make a pillow fort and we can cuddle and watch movies?" James proposed thoughtfully.

"That actually sounds really nice, I'd like that." Luke whispers, closing his eyes and sinking further into the mattress, sighing as his head continued to pound like waves on a shore.

"Give me a few minutes to set up." James stated before Luke began to drift, pain and nausea slowly ebbing away as the medicine finally kicked in.

=================================================================

When Luke finally came to, he found himself burritoed in multiple layers of softness surrounded by pillows. Multiple strings of fairy lights were strung along the thin sheet draped above him illuminating the little makeshift den. It was cozy, Luke could definitely vibe here even without being sick. His thoughts were cut off when James appeared at the entrance holding two water bottles and some snacks. He was wearing a light blue medical mask.

"You're awake. How was your sleep?" James questioned sitting next to Luke.

"What's with the mask?" Luke asked, completely ignoring James' question.

"I don't want to get sick," James said as if it were obvious.

"You literally kissed me before..." Luke deadpanned.

"I washed my mouth out after."

"Pfft ok, whatever" Luke rolled his eyes.

James moved to prop Luke upright against a pile of pillows so that he would be able to see the wide tv screen in front of them. "What do you wanna watch?" James grabbed the remote turning the tv on. Luke gasped in excitement. "Sofia The First!!!!!!" he declared in a slightly raspy voice. All the coughing had really done a number on his vocal chords.

James smirked under his mask shaking his head lightly pulling up the search bar on Netflix.

Pressing play, the two settled in comfortably in the fort that James had constructed, leaning against each other singing the theme song, or in Luke's case humming because of his throat and stuffy nose.

They stayed like that as they binged a couple of episodes only interrupted by a few of Luke's coughing fits. Pressed up against each other just like the night before, just vibing and loving each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Welp that was it, how'd I do? Comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! See ya in the next one. :]


	5. Those He Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I know this is supposed to be a fluff book but I wrote this a few weeks ago when I really wasn't feeling great. I promise I'm fine now, I was just overwhelmed and not in the right state of mind to cope with it. I don't know why but I just felt like posting it. I'm gonna update the description of this book because I feel like there will be more angst chapters in the future. Heck, Imposter had angst in it.
> 
> To those who struggle with mental health, I send u lots and lots of hugs and comfort, remember to take care of yourself today and drink some water. Look after your body and remember that what the voices say about your reflection does not define you. 
> 
> REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING 
> 
> Tw: Major themes of depression, anorexia, self loathing, self harm, and mentions of blood
> 
> IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THESE TOPICS PLEASE DONT READ

Wry sobs wracked through the small man's frame, tears clouding his vision as his mind drifted further and further back to the place he swore that he'd never visit again.

But there he was, kneeling on the bathroom floor losing touch with reality.

He was overwhelmed with emotion but at the same time feeling nothing at all. The empty void growing in his chest, spreading through his entire being. Leaching on every part of him and crumbling his last shred of resolve.

Drops of bright crimson trailed down freckled and pale skin, completely ignored as he dragged his flesh bag of a body up to lock gazes with the reflection in the mirror. Eyes clearing slightly, just enough to glare at the wrecked boy staring solemnly back at him. Face flushed, pink tear tracks staining his smooth cheeks. Shiny droplets highlighting constellations of freckles along his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. He hated them, every single goddamn dot.

He assessed his face with scrutiny beyond comprehension. Soft forest green eyes no longer holding the shine they used to possess. Instead being reduced to a muddy hazel, resting sunken into his skull while dark bags hung lazily below them. His lips were chapped and swollen, bloody from all the biting which had become a subconscious habit over the past month or so.

Normally sandy blonde hair was dark and unkept due to his lack of personal care and hygiene over the past two days. It stuck out in every which way, adding to the pathetic appearance of his figure. Harsh orbs moved slowly over the rest of his body taking in bony arms, and a thin rib cage, halting when they landed on his stomach.

He poked and pinched at it slightly ignoring the checkerboards of scars that littered his sides, noticing the decrease in muscle as well as fat. Not that he had much fat to begin with. He was rather fit before that day.

Since then he had lost so much weight from not eating. He just wasn't hungry. He couldn't find the energy in himself to make anything let alone consume it. The harsh burning sensation that lived in the pit of his stomach was no longer an uncomfortable disturbance as it melded with the ache of everything else.

He was bored. Bored of eating, bored of food. Just bored of living.

Some days he didn't even leave his bed, too lost in his own thoughts to even move.

He was fine wasn't he? He was getting better.

Where did he go wrong?

When did it all fall apart again?

Was he not good enough for him to stick around? 

Why did he have to leave him behind. 

Why didn't he come to him for help. 

What would he think of him now.

He couldn't find the answer. 

His days and weeks blended together, forming fuzzy amalgamated memories.

Time was no longer a concept to him. He didn't go outside and never opened the windows. Just wallowing in the darkness that enveloped him physically and mentally.

He didn't even have the energy to hate anymore. He couldn't feel anything anymore. Just misery and exhaustion. He was numb. The only semblance of feeling that he had was the pain that coursed through him.

He was brought back from his thoughts when a flash of red dripped in the corner of his eye. He glanced down noticing the blood pooling in the sink and dripping onto the counter as well as the floor.

He got so carried away that he made such a mess. So stupid.

Reaching for a rag he rinsed it with water, gently dabbing at the ugly gouges that ran up both arms. He didn't even react to the sting, he was so used to it.

Once he had rubbed away the crusty layer that had started to form, he wrapped his arms in bandages securing the ends tightly with surgical tape.

He didn't bother cleaning the sink as he made his way back out into his jungle of a room. He could barely walk without tripping on something. When he was close enough he flung himself onto the bed balling himself up under the blankets he had piled there.He was slightly lightheaded as his body throbbed and burned.

He gazed at the picture frame standing proudly on his night table. Ah yes, a grave reminder of why he was like this.

He felt his breathing slow, eyelids weighed down as if attached to sandbags, consciousness slipping away as he weakly accepted the soft hand of sleep, everything fading to black. 

Hoping to get a visit from him in his dreams.


	6. Mall Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bark bark woof snarl ruff bark bark  
> Burrup Meow hiss hiss meowww purr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ello, I bring to u something that struck me in a moment of sheer motivation, but I was too lazy to execute the idea well and actually add some sort of plot lol. Also this is what I do instead of listening in math class, whoopsies :D
> 
> I wrote one of my friends into this as a surprise cuz she likes to read these, teehee
> 
> No warnings just two idiots in love

Shopping. Oh good lord did he hate shopping. He wouldn’t say that it was unadulterated hatred , more of just an extremely passionate disliking. It was the absolute bane of his existence. He would have much rather a quick in and out when going to a store but noooo they just had to go to the mall today, and whoop dee do that meant shopping. Luke hated it oh so passionately but there he was, waiting in line in a popular store at the mall.

The mall was loud, noisy, crowded, and not to mention quite unsanitary. His claustrophobia really kicked in when he was in large crowds, especially at the mall. The mall. Mention of that little four letter word alone was enough to get him to lock himself in his room till James left without him. Today though, he was not so fortunate.

James somehow managed to trick him into going under the guise that they needed new groceries for the week. Luke realized the dirty trick once he caught sight of the enormous box building looming in the distance. There was no escaping. He had been outsmarted. 

This was definitely not how he wanted to spend his Friday afternoon. He could be streaming or sleeping right now, doing literally anything more enjoyable than what he was doing now. 

Luke tapped his foot impatiently, glaring at the clock across from him. His blonde eyebrows furrowed indignantly in a scowl. Each second seemed to drag by taunting him, as if mocking his misery. A strained ache resided in his arms from carrying James’ purchases around rendering them extremely sore. Not to mention and his back was stiff and hurt from standing so long, Good lord he needed a place to sit. 

James stood enthusiastically at his side clutching another round of items tightly to his chest waiting patiently for his turn to be rung up. 

He could never understand the brunette’s love for shopping. His boyfriend hated people and large social gatherings, so why in hell’s name was he so comfortable in this chaotic godforsaken place. Unfortunately, the answer escaped him.

After what felt like years, James finally finished at the checkout, brandishing a new set of bags to split between the two of them. On the way out Luke decided it was the perfect time to express his displeasure. 

“Remind me why you had to drag me to this wretched place against my will.” Luke questioned bitterness prominent in his tone as well as his expression. 

“Cuz I wanted the company, it’s no fun shopping by myself. I also wanted to spend time with youuuuu.” James teased sarcastically bumping hips with Luke, a rare full smile appearing on his features. 

Luke sighed. “I love you bu but we’ve seriously been here for hours and I want to dieeee.” He whined head tilted back and arms slumped with the bags he was carrying temporarily dragging across the floor. 

“You’re such a drama queen, we’ve only been here for an hour. Calm down you big baby.” James let out a mirthful chuckle as Luke pretended to cry and mumble ‘put me out of my miseryyyy’. 

“I should have been a theater kid in high school, screw sports I’m a born star!” Luke proclaimed flinging his arms out and posing dramatically, earning some stares from people passing by them. “Though they probably wouldn’t be able to handle my greatness because I’m far too fabulous”. Luke stated sassily flipping his nonexistent long hair. 

“Of course, of course you’re just too cool. Ooo look! A new candle shop, I want to stop in there real quick, I’ve been meaning to get some candles for back home!” James made a beeline for the aforementioned storefront hearing a pained groan from his short partner. 

James stopped outside the store waiting for Luke to catch up, snorting at how he dragged his feet likening a child marching grumpily to school in the morning. When Luke was finally within earshot again he proposed a compromise. “If you come into this last store with me and don’t complain I’ll buy you ice cream.” James offered, almost instantaneously seeing the change in Luke’s attitude, the mention of ice cream working like an adrenaline shot. The blond boy scurried over hurriedly flashing a toothy grin. “Complaining? Who's complaining? You’re complaining, c’mon ice cream awaits!!!” Luke exclaimed heading into the store without a second thought. 

James smirked following close behind, ‘works every time’ he thought. 

The two entered the store with the melodic chime of a bell ringing through the empty store. Serene music floated from the corners of the room as pleasant scents wafted through the air to their noses. 

The girl working the counter turned her head upon hearing the ring smiling warmly at the couple. “Welcome to Aroma Delights!” She spoke in a bubbly tone, continuing to scrub down the counter. Her name tag reading Cat 💜.

The latter was young, looking to be in her mid high school years. She had a smooth tanned complexion with a glowing smile that lit up her features. Rich brown eyes which held mystery but nevertheless reminding Luke of a sweet Hershey’s bar. Her dark raven locks were braided elegantly behind her head, a pretty pink ribbon entwined within the braid adding a cute personal touch.

James also noted that she was rather short, which would be rude to acknowledge out loud. He knew firsthand how most individuals did not take kindly to being dubbed short, seeing as he experienced Alex and Luke’s wrath’s every time he called them vertically challenged. James couldn’t help that he towered over most people, and he just liked to tick Luke off. 

“Is this your first time shopping here?” Cat questioned politely stowing her cleaning supplies in a cabinet below the counter. 

“Yes actually, I saw cute candles in the window and wanted to take a look.” James replied in a conventional manner, taking a turn down one of the isles Luke trailing behind him obediently. 

“If you need any help finding something feel free to ask me!”

While browsing the shelves of incense James arrived at the back of the store where a quaint little jewelry station was situated. The glass casing was beautifully decorated with chizeled flowers and dainty shrubbery, the corners carved from sleek dark oak. 

James' eyes sparkled at the accessories inside and turned to Luke who bore an aloof expression. “Luke, look at these bracelets, aren’t they cute?” 

“Hmm? Oh lemme see, uh. The one with the anchor is cool.” Luke pointed to one of the display cushions, it was a bracelet with a miniature anchor and a silver band encased in tiny intricate embroidery resembling lighthouses. 

“I see you have taken a liking to a bracelet from our nautical collection!” Cat walked up to them stepping behind the counter and gazing at the aforementioned bracelet. 

“Are you interested in purchasing it?” 

“Oh no no I was just looking and thought it was pretty.” Luke responded tersely, offering a close eyed smile. 

“It’s ok to indulge yourself babe, consider it a reward for following me around today..” James interjected. “I’ll take the one he pointed out and that one over there.” He gestured to a similar looking bracelet with a gold metal band encased in forest embroidery. 

“Aw you guys are a couple? I should’ve guessed, you two are adorable!” Cat chirped eyes sparkling as she placed the two bracelets gently in a little gift box wrapping a cyan ribbon around it neatly. “Is there anything else you would like to purchase before I ring you both up?”

“Thanks, and yeah actually, I wanted to take a look at the candles” James said looking in the direction of the neatly organized wooden shelves. Cat moved from behind the counter motioning for the two to follow. “Of course! I have a few suggestions”

Luke made a quiet noise of disapproval body language displaying nothing short of obstinance. James pacified him with a peck to the temple hearing Cat squeal in delight from a few feet away. “Right this way” she tittered, moving with light steps down the isles in search of a certain candle. She stopped them when they arrived in front of one of the displays. 

“One of my favorite things to do is match candles with people’s personalities. And don’t ask me how I just get a certain vibe from people.” She pulled out two separate candles handing one to each of the boys. “Here, Summer’s Ocean Breeze for Luke and Autumn’s Fist Fall for James. You both remind me of the seasons.” 

The two opened the candles taking a snif of the fragrance.

“Wow”

“Damn you’re good” 

Cat grinned rocking on the balls of her feet. “See? I told you.”

“I really like this one, I'll take it!” Luke smiled, capping his candle. “What he said,” James assented. 

“Will that be all?” 

“Yeah I think we’re ready to be rung up, if grumpy pants over here stays another minute in the mall I think he’ll implode. I’m rewarding him with ice cream for being so good.” Said ‘grumpy pants’ brightened up just at the mention of ice cream head bobbing up and down in agreement. 

“Alrighty then, let’s get you two taken care of, I wouldn’t want to keep him from his reward.” She chuckled making her way back to the main counter opening the cash register. 

Once she had packed up their purchases in a neat bag she pulled out a small candle carved into the shape of a puppy and kitten curled up together. “Your total will come to 36.24, and here’s a little something from me to you both for being such a sweet couple. Its birthday cake scented!” James handed her the money taking the candle gently into his hands sniffing it. “Ooo Luke look it does smell like a birthday cake” he held it out for the blonde who repeated the action humming his approval. 

“Thanks for being such a great help, I’m definitely going to come back here.” James gave a wave on the way out, Luke whining that he was not letting him bring him back to the mall ever again. “My pleasure! Enjoy your weekend!” Cat waved back cheerily, something indiscernible flashing in her eyes as she disappeared into the back room. 

When the two finally arrived home after a small ice cream date for dinner, it was already dark out and time for bed. Luke, who was rather worn out from their time spent at the mall, hastily got ready for bed careening into James' giant bed. James put their candles in each of their respective bathrooms bringing the carved one placing it on one of his nightstands before settling down with Luke in his arms. Both were rather dizzy, blaming it on the weather before swapping ‘I love yous’ and descending into sleep.

==============================================================

James was awoken by excruciating pain in his lower back as well as a throbbing sensation in his head. He sat up slowly with a groan waking Luke up in the process. Luke sprang up as well, whining and stretching his arms. 

When the two caught sight of each other their eyes widened. Luke gasped pointing at James’ head while James sat stunned. 

“YOU HAVE EARS!!!” 

“NO YOU”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE EARS!??”

“JINX”

They both shouted in unison. 

Sometimes they swore that they were twins in another life. 

The couple bolted out of bed, throwing the covers off the bed in their haste and making a beeline for the bathroom, halting in front of the large mirror hanging above the sink. When they were able to take stock of themselves they noticed the new altering features of their appearances. Luke had pointy cat ears with light brown speckles sitting atop his untamed sandy locks and a long blonde tail, mirroring his’ ears’ coloring, swaying pensively behind him. James had dark chocolate lab ears sticking out from his tangled bed head and a fluffy tail poking out from his shorts. 

“Four words. What. The. Actual. Fuck.” Luke sputtered, absolutely flabbergasted while he stared down his reflection. A dumbstruck look on his face. “What kinda sorcery is this!?!”

While Luke was distracted in his confusion, James reached out and gently probed Luke’s newfound tail, grabbing it and pulling slightly. This elicited a high pitched squeak from Luke who whipped around snatching his tail from James’ grasp and clutching it to his chest. 

“OW, That hurt!” Luke stared wide eyed at James, his ears flattening against his skull. 

“How are you not concerned about thi-“ Luke was cut off by James groping his ears, rubbing them tenderly where they connected to his scalp. “O-oh”

Luke was at a loss for words as his eyes slipped shut in bliss, his shoulders relaxing and arms drooping to his sides. What surprised them both was the deep rumble that sounded from Luke vibrating loudly through his chest. Now he understood why cataloged to be pet, it was an amazing feeling. 

“Did-, did you just purr?” James snorted.   
“I-” The noise continued.

The smaller of the two flushed crimson, realizing that he was somehow purring because of his boyfriend petting him. He was so flustered that his blush crept down his neck. James awed at the reaction. 

Luke noticed that the brunette’s tail was no longer limp and was now swishing side to side energetically, indicating that he was happy. 

Getting over his initial shock Luke giggled brushing James’ hand away from his head. 

“Someones excited huh?” 

“Now how on earth would you get that impression?” James smirked and rolled his eyes sarcastically reaching to pet Luke again. 

Luke dodged James’ hand placing his hands on his hips. “Hey, ey, it’s my turn c’mere” Luke stood on his tippy toes with his palm stretched out indicating that he wanted James to bend down so he could feel his ears. Luke got exactly the opposite of what he was expecting. 

Instead of obediently crouching down and allowing his partner to stroke his ears, James replied with “Hmmm. No” before taking off out of the room. A mischievous cackle trailing in his wake. Luke frowned before he quickly switched gears, giving chase to the dog hybrid. 

Throughout their game of chase the two found that not only had their physical traits been altered but so had their abilities. James felt himself having more drive and endurance. Adrenaline and eagerness raced through his veins, the sound of blood rushing in his ears, muscles flexing and lungs burning. He felt so powerful, maybe he should start going on runs and working out with Luke. 

Luke on the other hand discovered that his agility and balance were heightened. He also had a sharper gaze allowing him to notice this he didn’t before. It was quite fun being able to parkour around after James and always land on his feet. He felt like Cat women just without the boobs and ya know…...down there. 

James raced around the house a few times with Luke hot on his trail before deciding to wheel around, switching the roles of their game. 

Luke screeched, doing a double take at the shape of his boyfriend barreling at him with an evil expression plastered on his face, before scrambling back the way he came. After another loop around the house with the roles reversed the freckled boy jumped the fence in their backyard, landing gracefully. Continuing on across the wide field that bordered their property thanking his new catlike abilities. 

The field he was racing across belonged to a secluded park that spanned a couple acres. It wasn’t a well known park so not many people visited often, other than the residents of the area, but for the most part it was rather deserted. 

Despite being of a taller stature compared to Luke, James was unable to jump the fence since it was pretty tall. Alternatively James used the tree growing against the fence to aid him in scaling the fence. He landed on the other side with a raucous thud seeing Luke running not too far in front of him. It was fun to rely on his intuition instead of his physical attributes. 

Even though the brunette was fit Luke was still more athletic giving him an edge in escaping James’ clutches. The small cat hybrid disappeared behind a cluster of trees, and when James arrived at the spot he was nowhere to be seen. 

He got an idea wanting to test something.

James raised his nose to the air sharply inhaling the crisp spring air. Scents of grass, wild flowers, dust and outside swirled and mixed, he could distinctly identify each one almost immediately. He moved around the trees and he caught a scent that stood out. Familiar. Specifically the smell of Luke. 

He looked up into the trees only to be met with a tangle of leaves and branches. No trace of Luke’s bright yellow sleep shirt. James was confused. He could smell his partner but the most obvious place the green eyed gremlin could be hiding was void of his presence. 

Or so he thought.

It didn’t register that the smell of boyfriend was getting stronger until he was tackled from behind in a flurry of leaves and pale freckled limbs. James’ knees buckled from the impact falling towards the ground and landing with an ‘oof’. He knew the laughter of the body laying on him by heart and it was literal music to his ears. A bubbly upbeat symphony of sounds that burst straight through the walls he had built around his heart. 

James rolled over effectively trapping the still giggling blonde under him. “Caught you.” James hummed fondly, kissing Luke gently before giving his cheek a gentle lick. 

“Ew James, what the hell.” Luke cringed at the wet feeling on his face that turned cold from the slight breeze. James ignored Luke, burying his nose in the crook of his neck inhaling the scent that made his head spin with fondness. He smelled like beach and summer, a hint of pine sprinkled in there to tie it all together. It was intoxicating, he couldn’t ever get enough, and with his strengthened sense of smell he could appreciate it to a whole nother level. 

“james” 

“Jaaaaaames” 

“James!” 

“Hmm?” 

“Answer me dingus what are you doing?!” Luke spoke somewhat annoyed at being ignored. 

“I’m loving you, what's wrong with that?” James hummed unaffected. 

“Licking me is not love.” Lake deadpanned monotonously. 

James mumbled against Luke's shoulder. “Is that so? Maybe I’m just not doing it right.” He then gave it a long lick, attaching his lips to a spot just below Luke’s collarbone and sucking lightly. Luke stiffened, breathing sharply. 

“James” Luke responded sternly. 

“We are in public. In our pajamas. Not to mention we have animal ears and tails. Do you want to get the cops called on us?” 

“Fine fine, but let me cuddle you at least.” He leaned down, laying his head on Luke's stomach hugging his waist. Luke took the opportunity to lace his fingers in mocha brown locks brushing through them absentmindedly. He rubbed James’ scalp as well as massaging his lab ears. James sighed, closing his eyes, tail wagging contentedly.

“You were right this does feel nice” 

Luke rolled his eyes “And you wanted to run away from it!” 

“All in the past, I have been enlightened now.” James snuggled further into Luke’s stomach.

“Are we gonna stay here all day? We literally just woke up.” 

“Yes, I don’t care, be a good kitty and take a nap with me.” 

Luke just snorted continuing to card his fingers through the taller’s hair, petting him. 

============================================================

The two didn’t wake again till lunch time. They returned to the house to actually get ready for the day and opted on goofing around after lunch. The rest of the day was filled with tag, hide and seek, frisbee and wrestling. It was almost as if they were kids again. 

When Sunday arrived their ears and tails were gone as well as the candle Cat had gifted them. Weird. They traveled back to the mall to question Cat about the candle but were shocked to find a completely different store in its place, no trace of the candle shop ever existing. Opting to go home after Luke begged James not to start shopping again the two exited the mall heading for home unaware of a giggling ravenette who watched the couple go from her spot on a bench, a mysterious glow in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that’s it, hope it wasn’t total cringe, there’s an alternate ending that my best friend begged me for so It’ll be in another book I’m gonna start. >;] 
> 
> Another friend from school writes and they won’t let me compliment and support themmm, so unfair. 😤😩😞
> 
> Anyway see ya in the next one!


End file.
